yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Usagi "The Light" Shiro
Clan/ Family The home of a powerful Amazonian race. The Amazons of Kun'jaw are a race of immortal warrior women that live on the mystically hidden island of Kun'jaw . They were created by a coterie of Olympian gods over 12 thousand years ago to serve as their messengers to the world in the name of peace and justice. The youngest and most powerful of the Amazons, Princess Kontor left her protective nation of sisterhood, renouncing her immortality to fight the forces of evil in Man's World. She was never seen again... But it was sad that her family had been split by two families. Around the year 1200 B.C., a small group of female Olympian gods desired to create a nation of warrior women that would help to spread their ideals to the world. Met with disinterest or opposition by most of their male counterparts, the goddesses Hestia, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena and Artemis convened in the land of the Underworld. There, in the Cavern of Souls, were kept the spirits of all women who had unjustly died at the hands of a man. The five goddesses combined their powers to grant life to all of the souls -- with the exception of one, whom they decided would have a special future purpose. Through their powers the goddesses formed thousands of super-humanly strong, adult female bodies from the clay bed of a lake in Greece, and imbued them with the spirits from the Well of Souls. The first such creature to emerge from the lake was dubbed Iloyus by the goddesses, and she was crowned queen of these women, to be henceforth known as Amazons. The second woman to emerge from the lake was called Antiope, and according to the goddesses she was to rule as second in command. The Amazons were to serve the Olympian gods in proselytical manner, spreading their principles and devotion to a largely barbarian world. They were given a city-state in Greece (the land adjacent to the lake of their birth), and they called it Kun'jaw There they thrived for many years before they were attacked by the forces of Hercules, and were saved only through the intervention of the goddesses. Their home destroyed and prospects for success in their worldly mission dashed, Antiope led a portion of the Amazons away from her sister and the influence of the gods, to travel the world in search of a new purpose. They eventually settled in On an island not to far off from the original which later became Ta'lo. Most Amazons, however, stayed with Iloyus. To repay the gods for their rescue, the remaining Amazons were sent far away from their home in Greece to a mystical, paradisal island in uncharted oceans. There the Amazons took up a new gods-given purpose -- to guard the Earth from a terrible evil buried beneath the island. Which had become Kun'jaw. Which Goddess Do you follow? Athena- Some still worship the old ways with Athena being there god. Even despite her no longer blessing the Trinity isle, they still belive that they will send a champion to save them from the countries ending doom. The Clan of Kun'jaw mostly belive in this god but others from other more suprisng clans may also belive in her. Power of the Amazons *Enhanced Intellect: A gift from Athena, the Amazons have the wisdom to be guided by peace and justice. *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Agility Immortality The Amazons were gifted immortality. The people of Trinity Isle lived forever, though could be killed in war or in an accident. Those who followed Antiope and Phthia and became the Bana-Mighdall lost their immortality. Self-Sustenance So long as the Amazons stay in The Isle, they do not require food, water or any other form of nourishment to maintain her health and vitality. Although they are not susceptible to the throes of hunger, this does not mean that Amazons don't consume food for enjoyment. The Amazons frequently hold great festivals wherupon food is served. Category:Amazon Plot Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Trinity Isle Category:Female RPC Category:Kun'Jaw Category:3rd Gen